The Potter that was Forgotten: The Philosopher's Stone
by WinxTimeVortex
Summary: Since the day he was born, Harry Potter was always known as the boy who lived. But what if there was someone else who survived the dark wizard? Join Ellie-Lily Potter and her friends in her adventure at Hogwarts and discover what really happened that night at Godric Hollow.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**  
Since the day he was born, Harry Potter was always known as the boy who lived. But what if there was someone else who survived the dark wizard? Join Ellie-Lily Potter and her friends in her adventure at Hogwarts and discover what really happened that night at Godric Hollow.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter all rights go to J. . The only rights that I do own is my OC Ellie-Lily Potter and Anya-Azalea Kozik.

**Chapter 0**

The tall dark and hooded figure towered over the children, his wand raised and pointing directly at the baby boy who was being clung tight in his sister's arms as she tried to shield her brother. Then a loud cry came from the room as a blast of green light flashed towards the children.

**~8~**

'Mamma…mamma' no matter how much I called, mummy wouldn't move. Why was she still? I continue to cry with my brother as we both wanted the pain to end. Then a huge form of a man carefully approached them. He was almost as big as a giant, but small enough to fit within the room. He wore a brown molten coat and had a lot of bushy hair and beard that practically covered his whole face leaving only two tiny eyes to be visible. I tried to bring my brother closer, but the sharp pain in my arm caused me to cry out in pain.

'It's okay little'n I've got you' he pulled out a handkerchief the size of a small blanket and carefully tried to wrap it tight around my arm before he picked both me and Harry up. 'Now then let's get you two out of her'' I tried to call for mummy, but she still never stirred from the floor. And that was the last thing I ever saw before falling asleep within the giant man's arms.

**A/N: What do you think? Let me know, I love to hear people's opinions. I will say this, if you hate it don't continue to read it. The fact that you did give my story a go is all ask :)**

**-WinxTimeVortex**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter all rights go to J. . The only rights that I do own is my OC Ellie-Lily Potter and Anya-Azalea Kozik.

**Chapter 1**

It was a simple cold night at Private Drive as the first signs of winter frost were beginning to come in. There were no cars, people or many lights to be seen other than the street lights that filled it. There has never nor ever to be anything unexpected to occur here. So it would seem strange to see a cat siting stiffly still on a wall by number 4 private drive staring endlessly at the far corner of the street where a strange looking man appeared as if by magic.

He was a tall man wearing grey robes that touched the floor and a pair of slippers to match. His slim face was covered with a really long silver hair and beard. So long that he was able to tie it near his belt. His eyes were light, bright and shone brightly under his half-moon spectacles which rested on his slim, but broken nose. Which seemed to have clearly broken twice in his life. Overall, he seemed very old and very wise. This man was Albus Dumbledore.

Despite how out of place he looked in the street at this time of night he didn't seem bothered at all as he fiddled in his pocket and pulled out a lighter when clicked it turned off the light to the nearest lamppost. He repeated this eleven more times until every light in the street was off. Leaving Private Drive in total darkness for no one to see if they ever peeked through their windows. All except for the cat which still hadn't moved from its place on the wall. Albus just chuckled as he made his way to the cat.

'I should have known you would be here. Professor McGonagall' by the time he reached the wall the cat had been replaced by a thin woman also in spectacles as well as dark green robes and black pointy hat. To complete the look her face was pulled back tight in a high bun and had thin lips which completed her stern look the same as the cat.

'Good evening Professor Dumbledore. May I ask, what gave me away?'

'My dear professor I have never seen a cat sit so still'

'Well wouldn't you if you were sat on a wall all day' Dumbledore smiled as he sat down on the wall and pulled out a sweet.

'Would you care for a sherbet Lemon?'

'No thank you'

'Fair enough I find it has a fascinating form of taste for muggle candy' he said as he popped it into his mouth. There was silence for a while, but knowing he wasn't going to talk first McGonagall broke it.  
'Albus, I couldn't join the celebrations with everyone else without knowing for certain—are the rumours really true about the Potters? Lily and James?'

'I'm afraid Minerva that it all appears to be true. Voldemort has been defeated and the Potters are indeed dead'

'Oh Albus' she quickly pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed the light tears that were threatening to spill.

'Yes, what is a happy hour for most is a sad one for so many who knew them'

'And the children?' she inquired

'The children are safe and are on their way here with Hagrid as we speak'

'Do you really think it's wise to trust Hagrid with such a matter as important as this? '

'I would trust Hagrid with my life'

The conversation was stopped as they turned at the noise of a grumbling roar that came from the sky. Which in turn turned out to be a motorbike that was indeed flying in the sky. The noise grew louder as it approached them until it finally came to a stop. Revealing the half-giant Hagrid as its rider.

'Professor Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall' he called in a booming voice

'There was no trouble picking them up where there Hagrid?' asked Dumbledore

'Just one really it seems that Ellie was damaged in the attack. I did what I could an' it seems the bleedin' has stopped. Other than that the two little tykes fell asleep as we were flying over Bristol' their attention was then drawn to two small bundles that had been attached to Hagrid's chest. They were both carefully removed and each placed in both Dumbledore and McGonagall's arms.

As soon as the girl was placed in McGonagall's arms, she carefully started looking for the injury that Hagrid had mentioned. It didn't take long for after the blanket had been removed there, as clear as day, was a blood stained handkerchief. She gasps upon seeing the deep blooded cut that was running down her arm. With a flick of her wand the stains had gone. And true to his word, the wound had indeed seem to have healed and quite quickly for a mark such as it was.

'Is that-?'

'-A scar. Yes it seems that both children have gained one from the curse. How she has gained hers it yet to be revealed. However, it does mean that certain changes have to be made' McGonagall began wrapping Ellie back into her blanket and out of the cold. 'Like what?' she asked. 'We are not aware of the power behind these scares, particularly together. So for the safety of both children it is wise that Ellie should stay with Remus as being her Godfather and only other remaining relative she has'

'But that doesn't mean that it would be wise leaving the boy with these muggles Dumbledore? I mean I've watched them all day and they are the worst sort of muggles I've ever seen' as he didn't respond she continued. 'They really are'

'They are the only close family he has' he began walking towards number 4 Private Drive. McGonagall and Hagrid in tow, who was silently crying.

'But this boy will be famous. After tonight there will not be a child in our world who won't know his name'

'Exactly. He will be far better off growing up away from all that' he glanced down at the bundle before looking back at her 'Until he is ready'. He then placed Harry down on the front porch and placed a small envelope within the bundle. Which Harry, self-consciously seems to cling onto as he turned within his blanket. Showing within his little patch of black hair a small scar in the shape of a lightning bolt. A sniff and deep cough echoed from Hagrid. 'There now Hagrid. It isn't really goodbye after all' he nodded and used his sleeve to wipe his eyes.

'I'll take her now Minerva' Ellie was carefully passed into his arms. And they all began to head back out of the street. Hagrid on his motorbike after he bid his farewells. McGonagall lingered by Dumbledore's side for a bit longer as they watched the motorcycle fly off into the night.

'Albus, I still don't understand. If both of the children are containing a scar wouldn't it be better for them both to be hidden away from their "fame" than split them up? And as much I know that Remus will surly do a good job of caring for the girl, but with a condition such as his won't she be in more danger?'

'My dear Minerva I do not think that Ellie has the same type of scar as Harry and I'm sure there are others whom Remus will be able to rely on when needed'

'Very well. Good night professor' with that she began walking out of Private Drive. Turning back into the cat as she did. With Ellie safely in his arms. Dumbledore too began making his way out of the street, but before he did he pulled out the lighter and clicked it once and the light returned to all of the lampposts.

'Good luck, Harry Potter' with a pop he was gone.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, feel free to leave a review. Always nice to hear what you think :) **

**-WinTimeVortex**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter all rights go to J. . The only rights that I do own is my OC Ellie-Lily Potter and Anya-Azalea Kozik.

**Chapter 2**

'No, no. I'm sorry Dumbledore. I can't do it. As much as I want to look after my Goddaughter I am not the right person to look after a child. I am a werewolf and so I am a threat to her and with how badly society treats people like me I have no job and so become incapable of taking care of her. She needs a good well provided home and I'm afraid I can't give it to her'.

Remus had been saying this since Dumbledore had arrived at his front door with little Ellie in his arms. Who was now wide awake and exploring his living room. Dumbledore had explained what had happened on the night of Lily and James's murder, where Harry had been placed and why Ellie was to remain hidden from the world until she was of age as, though it seems just a theory, that she had gained her own scar from the curse and how hers may be different from Harry's considering it came from the backfire of protecting Harry from Voldemort. Just like her mother. It still pained him knowing that he had lost two of the few people he knew had shown him love and kindness and considered him part of his family.

'Hogwarts is always in need of new staff. Particularly for the post of Defence against the Dark arts though many say it is a cursed post, I for one see it as a student's opportunity to get rid of fresh meat. The post has been taken, but he has also agreed to take on the Alchemy class that has been recommended recently. In due time when Ellie is a little older, you two could share the post giving both of you flexible working hours. And in concern for your condition I have already asked the Weasley's and they are more than willing to help'.

'But wouldn't she be better off-' he paused as he saw Ellie smiling at him in wonder as she stood by the coffee table. Seeing him pause she began waddling over.

'Up' she called. Her arms stretched, which he willingly did, but she still stared. It was as if she was trying to solve a puzzle the way she looked deep into his eyes. Almost like she was reading his soul. Her smile broadened after she had felt every part of his face. It was through her bright brown eyes and smile that he felt like his friends were smiling back at him.

Remus sighed 'I'll do it. For them I'll do it and thank you'.

Dumbledore smiled 'Well if there is no further matter to discuss. I shall be off' with that he got up and walked out heading to the field 'I shall inform the Weasley's of your first meeting' and with that he vanished with a pop as he apparated. With one final glance at the fields Remus hugged Ellie tighter as he brought her back into the house.

**~8~**

_**11th November 1981…One Month later**_

It was a reasonable sunny day for November as Mr and Mrs Weasley where waiting with their newest child Ginny in her arms as they stood waiting for Remus to arrive with Ellie. No sooner had they stood to wait was there a presence of two people walking down the path up to the gate. Mrs Weasley waved to him as he approached.

'Remus it's good to see you'

'Thank you for having us over'

'Oh what are friends for' he looked at the little bundle in Molly's arms

'I see that I'm to congratulate you' she smiled down at her daughter. Many new that a daughter was what she had always wanted. 'Thank you Remus. I see that in caring for her for a month that you've gained the eyes of a parent'.

Remus laughed as he rubbed his tired eyes 'yes, well no one seems to tell you these things until you have one'

'And where is the little princess?'

'Oh, sorry it seems she has gotten quite shy' with a small nudge with his hand a little girl with curly auburn hair cautiously peeked her head out from behind him as she stared at the Weasley's.

**A/N: There you have a mini intro as to what I have in store for you. What did you think? Being a beginner of sorts I would love to hear from you if you leave me anything in the reviews. I will try to update this whenever possible, but I am in the middle of my exams so it will be hard.**

**-WinxTimeVortex**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi, so, so, sorry for the long wait, but I had so much going on. I've just finished Uni and now I'm working, but it does now mean I have more time on my hands to write this. I have finally completed this stories plan so now all is left is to complete it! Here is the next part. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter all rights go to J. . The only rights that I do own is my OC Ellie-Lily Potter and Anya-Azalea Kozik.

**Chapter 3**

_9 years later…_

Bright flash of a green light, a pale face of a woman who lay emotionless on the floor. And the cry of a baby…Ellie jumped up shaking with cold. As far back as she could remember Ellie had always had the nightmare of her mother's death from when Lord Voldemort had killed her parents and made her a lonely orphan in one go, but tonight was different. There never used to be a baby crying in the background. However, it might have been her crying….

Shaking of the cold, she climbed out of bed and drew back her curtains to allow the full light of the sun to shine through her room. Ellie didn't have a normal life like other children. For she was a witch for her mother was one whilst her father was a wizard. Among the wizarding world she was seen as a half blood for her mother was a muggle born which meant that part of her unknown family were muggles (none magical people). Though the wizarding world seem to think it important to know what you are, Ellie didn't give a dam 'You either have magic or you don't'.

Ellie lived with her Godfather Remus to whom was always referred to as Uncle Remus, though he was more like a father if anything and together lived a comfortable life when he was well and not working. They lived in a little farm house which had been converted into a tiny cottage which contained a small kitchen, living room with a nice size fireplace, bathroom and bedroom all on one floor.

Leaving room for her little bedroom and mini bathroom in the attack. Which merely only contained a simple bed, desk and chair, small wardrobe, and Book shelves which at the moment was only partly filled and a comfy rug in the centre. Whereas her walls were bare except for the number of posters that filled the walls of her many favourite muggle bands: David Bowie, The Beach Boys, Billy Joel, ABBA, Queen, Kylie and Madonna.

In the end, they weren't well off, it was still a good welcoming home and if you were a muggle who just happened to walk by (though being in the middle of nowhere it would be very unlikely), they still seemed normal.

Her thoughts of her nightmare was pushed aside when the smell of pancakes and melted chocolate filled her nostrils. Moreover, she was soon rushing about her room getting ready for the special day. For today was her 11th birthday. Not a number one would see as special, but to Ellie it meant she would soon receive her acceptance letter to Hogwarts. And considering she had to wait a decade of her life, for all children that is a hell of a wait, today had lot of expectations.

After spending what seemed forever, the kinks in her auburn waves were pulled back into two ponytails, she shoved on her denim short overall and rushes down the stairs. Jumping the last two steps and into the kitchen.

"Any post? Packages from unexpected relatives? Your reading the Daily Prophet, there must be. Does it mean my letter has come? Has it, has it?!" Remus looked up from the Daily Prophet.

"Good morning Uncle Remus is usually to be expected from my Goddaughter or has turning 11 removed your manners?"

She giggled "Sorry Uncle. Good morning" she walked over, kissed him on the cheek as she hugs him.

"No birthday girl needs to apologise for being excited" he waited until she had sat across from him before collecting a dinner tray from the kitchen counter "Especially when she gets a breakfast such as this" he placed the tray in front of her which contained as she knew, her birthday stack of pancakes drizzled in chocolate sauce, orange juice as with every year, only also placed on the tray was a large squared present with as hoped a letter addressed to her.

_ Ms E. Potter_  
_ Moors Cottage_  
_ Ottery St. Catchpole_  
_ Devon_

She gasped with excitement "I got it! I got it! I got it!" she picked it up and ripped it open and read it over.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**  
**Headmaster:** Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

_Dear Miss Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _  
_Term begins on 1st September. We await your owl by no later than 31st July._

_Yours sincerely,_

**Minerva McGonagall **  
**Deputy Headmistress**

It was strange how you could wait a lifetime for something like this and yet you still have to read it twice to make sure it was real. Convinced she put the letter down and started to make her way to find a parchment of paper to write the reply.

"Where are you off to?" Uncle Remus called

"To write my reply, Delaying is illogical"

"That can wait. You have plenty of time to do that, but right now I need you to sit down and eat your breakfast. There's something important I have to tell you" she wanted to protest, but in seeing her Uncles face. She obediently sat back down "What's important?"

Though it was hard to eat with such information, Ellie sat quietly as Remus explained of the baby brother that she had, but never knew. And even worse. How they had been separated. When he was finished, she couldn't do anything, but sit there as so many questions formed with anger at Professor Dumbledore who had made the decision to separate them. And to an extent, understanding.

"I knew it" she whispered finally "That's why you dyed my hair!" Remus smirked. She always had the strangest of responses. And it was true, before leaving the house, he would change her hair colour and magically cover her scar to make her look more like his daughter in the sight of strangers, muggle or wizard. However, the moment was soon gone when her face slowly began to turn as red has her hair in rage.

"You lied to me! You made me think I'm a lonely only child when I could have been spending my happy years with my baby brother who is out there feeling just as lonely as me! And for what?! Because we both gained the same scar from a dead man, but ended up being separated because they look different? Where was the logic behind that?!"

"From my understanding, a scar such as yours and Harry's are from the killing curse a curse that one isn't supposed to survive from and yet here you both are. Alive and well, why is still unknown after all these years. Separating you may have been wrong, but you must understand that Dumbledore has his reason and I trust him"

"But if both living among muggles and here with you is safe and Voldemort is dead then why couldn't we be together whilst this Professor Dumbledore figures this reason out? Maybe we have to be together to find out?—wait Harry's been living a normal life with muggles, that means he doesn't know he is a wizard which makes him more alone than me!"

Randomly realising this, Ellie puts her face in her hands. Mumbling "this sucks". Remus sighs "I know it seems harsh, but it was for your own safety. Back then the war may have been over, but there were still plenty of threats that could have come after you both for being the reason why Voldemort was gone" he leant forward and nudged her arm, making her look at him through her fingers. "And when you think about it, in your brother not knowing who he is. He has been able to live a happy normal life without the fame and glory pressuring him. Don't you think?"

She raised her head a little "Fame and Glory? Does that mean me too?" he smirked "I would have thought you knew that or has your ego always been so energetic?"

"Hey!" he laughed

"Sorry, but it got you smiling"

"Well…I guess you have a point, but it still wrong if you ask me"

He just shook his head. "Now open your present" though she pretty much didn't feel like it, she soon let her feelings pass over as she unwrapped her present that revealed to be a photo album with hers and Harry's name on it.

"Your parents intended to give it to you both once you were five, but I thought this was a better time"

Opening it she was faced with a picture of her parents smiling up at her as they each held a baby. Though they were both a year apart, you could only just tell them apart as they both looked similar (except for the clothes). As they both had a patch of dark hair and Ellie could see that her auburn curls had yet to grow. And at the bottom of the picture was some fine written hand writing that labelled their names. Seeing how happy they all were brought tears to her eyes. She hardly remembered her parents except for the painful re-occurring nightmares she had of her mother of that night. And now she could remember them better here in these pictures and by seeing her brother to whom she couldn't wait to see. What he looked like, if they shared any similarities. She wanted to know so much, but felt that she wouldn't be able too.

"Will I ever get to see him? Will he be able to live with us now that I know?" Uncle Remus's face saddened.

"I'm afraid that Dumbledore made it clear that just like you that your brother is to wait until he receives his letter and is able to understand. Before allowing you both to be reunited. As for him living with us, is a matter that shall be discussed when we reach that bridge".

She nodded in reply "Okay"

"Now, why don't you get ready to go and I'll write your reply. Molly would never forgive us if we didn't share such grand news on a day as this" Realising his meaning she collected her letter and Album before heading back up the stairs. Not before she did a back track and thanked Remus in a big hug.

**A/N: There it is. The next chapter should be up soon. Please, review if you so wish. I would love to here your thoughts. C u soon :)**


End file.
